


Let Me Help You

by darkskies_91 (blackrose_0604)



Series: The Thing About Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_0604/pseuds/darkskies_91
Summary: Magnus is adapting to the loss of his magic and Alec is there to help even if Magnus doesn't want him to.





	Let Me Help You

“Fuck.” 

Alec looked up from making the batter for the French toast to the direction from where the voice came. He knew Magnus was in the bedroom, for the last hour or so, trying to apply his eyeliner by hand. Since Magnus traded his magic to save his parabatai, he knew Magnus has been struggling with adapting to the lost and doing things the mundane way.  

“Magnus,” he called out waiting for a response as he walked to the fridge to put the French toast batter in so it stays somewhat cool and walked over to their bedroom. Alec stood in the doorway watching as Magnus once again tried to apply his eyeliner with visible frustration.  

“I can’t get it right,” Magnus spoke as he grabbed a makeup wipe to wipe his eye “who knew it was this difficult to apply eyeliner.” 

“You’re beautiful without it,” Alec replied truthfully. 

Magnus looked up and stared at Alec’s reflection in the mirror and gave a sad smile. He got up and went to sit on the bed. 

Alec glanced at Magnus contemplating on what to say to ease his boyfriend’s struggles. He knew that nothing he said would ease the lost that Magnus felt. Instead, Alec walked over to the vanity grabbed the kohl eyeliner and pushed over a chair and placed it directly in front of Magnus. 

Magnus looked up and watched Alec curiously but didn’t say a word as Alec grabbed him by the waist and had Magnus straddling his lap. 

“What are you doing,” Magnus sighed. 

“Sshh,” Alec replied as he leaned back a bit to look at Magnus and began applying the eyeliner to Magnus’ eye. “I know you are struggling and I know you refuse to ask for help. I know you don’t want to talk about the loss of magic or the fact you blame me for that loss.”

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered. 

“Don’t move,” Alec said as he moved to apply eyeliner to Magnus' other eye. “You do blame me, just as you blame yourself for the potion you made for Lilith that was given to Jace. I know you Magnus and it’s okay. I’m not mad about that. I just want you to let me help you. I can’t help you if you don’t let me.”

Alec finished both eyes and smiled at Magnus who stared back. 

“I don’t blame you Alexander but I’m not ready to talk about how I feel and I hope you can respect that.” 

“I do. Just don’t shut me out,” Alec spoke quietly as he lifted his hand to cup Magnus’ face. “Just don’t shut me out. Remember relationships take effort.” 

“I’m all for effort,” Magnus smiled truly for the first time in weeks before he leaned in to press a kiss to Alec’s lips. 

Alec sighed in the kiss and knew that everything will be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it had been a long time since I've written any fanfics, almost 8 years. This will be a drabble series that will have mini/stand-alone stories that have to do with Magnus and Alec's love for one another and the struggles that comes in every relationship. This will be practice as I work on my mafia!Malec fic called The War In Us. I'm not sure when I will post it but hopefully, it will be very soon. 
> 
> Also, all the grammar mistakes are my own. I am looking for a beta so if you want to help let me know in the comments:)


End file.
